


Precious It's Cold Outside

by Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins/pseuds/Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins
Summary: my answer to the ficlet challenge at the LFFL group on FB. A short story based on a picture of Sarah and Jareth walking in the snow.





	Precious It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah don't belong to me and neither do the song lyrics. Just having a little fun with them

As Sarah walked down the street, she glanced over at her companion. To her surprise, it had been a very interesting evening. She couldn't remember the last time a date had gone so well. She shook her head as she thought about the fact that she had just gone on another date with Jareth the Goblin King.

"Everything alright, Precious?"Jareth asked as he pulled the collar of his jacket closer to fight the cold.

"I was just thinking how strange tonight has been," Sarah replied as she rubbed her hands together.

"Strange? How so?''

"I never in a million years would have ever thought that the two of us would go on a date or that I would have such a wonderful time and then continue seeing you for a month. " She admitted.

"I glad you had a good time, Precious, but I'm a little disappointed that you thought you wouldn't have fun with me." He frowned.

"I honestly didn't know what to expect, Jareth. I mean you showed up at my door with flowers and gifts on my birthday and asked me out on a date."

"Yes, and then you proceeded to refuse me, call me names, ignore me, cancel on multiple times and even stood me up once before we finally had our first date," Jareth stated as he reached over and took her icy hand in his gloved one. "Was the idea of going on a date with me really so bad?"

"I was a little scared. I mean last time I had seen you was when I ran the Labyrinth. I was worried you were going to try something to get even with me for beating you." Sarah told him as she led him down the snow covered street. "But I'm glad I finally gave in and went out with you. This last month has been amazing."

Jareth tugged on her hand causing her to stop and turn to face him. "As am I, love." He whispered as he caressed her cheek. "How much further, Sarah? It obvious you're freezing. Your cheeks are red and your hands are like ice. We need to get you somewhere warm before you get sick."

"It's another 5 blocks away."

Jareth wrapped his arm around her and suddenly they disappeared and reappeared in a fancy hotel suite."

"Where are we?" Sarah asked as she pulled away from him.

"My hotel. It was closer. I can't have you getting sick on our date." Jareth explained.

Looking around, Sarah saw a very large bed, a large fireplace with red and orange flames dancing on the burning logs. The room was warm and cozy and she began to feel nervous as she watched Jareth remove his coat. "I really can't stay."

"Precious, it's cold outside," Jareth said as he started untieing her scarf.

"I gotta go away." Sarah whispered in a sing-song voice, but made no attempt to stop Jareth from unzipping her jacket."

"Precious, it's cold outside," he repeated as her jacket fell to the floor.

"This evening has been…." Sarah tried to talk, but his lips on hers prevented that. "So very nice." she finished when he pulled away.

"I'll hold your hands," he took both of her hands and held them up to his lips, kissing them softly, "they're just like ice."

"My step-mother will start to worry." She said with a grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Beautiful what's your hurry?"

"My father will be pacing the floor." Sarah sang lightly as Jareth pulled her close.

"Listen to the fireplace roar." He sang back to her as he kissed her neck and rubbed his hands up and down her back

"So really I'd better scurry." But despite the words she was singing, Sarah kicked off her shoes and let Jareth lead her to the large couch in front of the fireplace.

"Precious, please don't hurry." Jareth insisted as she started unfastening his shirt. He sat her on the couch and with a twist of his wrist a cup of hot chocolate appeared and he carefully handed it to her.

"Well, maybe just a drink or two more." She grinned before sipping the warm drink.

"I'll put some records on while I pour." With the wave of his hand the record player turned on and soft music started. "Precious, it's really bad out there," Jareth commented as he looked out the window.

"Say what's in this drink?" Sarah stared at her cup as she sipped more of the sweet drink and tried to place the exact flavor.

"No cabs to be had out there," Jareth told her as he sat beside her and took her mug and placed it on the coffee table.

"I wish I knew how…" She began as he wrapped his arms around her and gazed into her eyes.

"Your eyes are like starlight now." He whispered as he rubbed his nose against hers.

"To break this spell." She was smiling like a fool as they continued their little game.

"I'll take your hat," He slowly removed her knitted hat and tossed it behind him. "Your hair looks swell."

"Why thank you," she replied before kissing his cheek. "I ought to say no, no, no sir."

"Mind if move in closer?" He pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried."

"What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?" He teased as his hands slid under her shirt.

"I really can't stay." Sarah ground her hips against him softly. She could feel exactly how she was affecting him.

"Precious don't hold out." He nipped her neck and tickled her sides.

"Baby it's cold outside." They sang together.

"Ah, you're very pushy you know?" Sarah teased as she chuckled and fought to stop his tickling hands.

"I like to think of it as opportunistic," he smirked as he stopped his tickling and returned to caressing her bare flesh.

Sarah slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. "Enough with the stupid song." She said before kissing him roughly.

"Told you I could get you to sing with me."

"Fine, you win." She kissed him again. "Now shut up." Wrapping her arms around him, she continued to grind against him as she kissed him deeply, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth and playing with his.

It didn't take long for the remainder of their clothes to end up scattered around the room and them to wind up in the bed, flesh against flesh, their bodies covered in sweat. After both had climaxed and their breathing returned to normal, they laid there just staring at the ceiling.

A few moments later, Jareth pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek. Smiling he hummed softly until Sarah looked at him. "But as long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."

A pillow quickly collided with his face. "Enough with the Christmas carols, Jareth."

"Sorry, Precious. I couldn't resist."


End file.
